My Home
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Yoh is a skilled hunter, his job was usually hunting some rabid animals by his client's order. Someone then hired him to catch a wanted criminal, he agreed on the request on whim only, but when he had to fight against the wanted criminal's secret weapon, he didn't know if he could be able to win at all.
1. The Silent Hunter

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Silent Hunter**

* * *

A group of people stared at a big grizzly bear ahead of them with a horror filled eyes, they were tourists who were on their way walking through a forest in Hokkaido as a part of their touring program. But when they halfway through the forest, a big grizzly bear appeared with foam from it's mouth, a sign that the bear had caught a rabies.

They were worried, frightened, and panicked. They never experienced something like that before, the were in the part of the forest that are clear of hunting ground, so how they should reacted when they come face to face with a rabid grizzly?

Their tour guide told them that they need to walked backwards bit by bit and never lose contact with the rabid bear's eyes, but since the bear was rabid, it's not likely that they will be able to get away uninjured, let alone without a big wound.

The grizzly roared at them and move to strike them, and just when they thought that they would be killed by the bear, a long arrow stabbed the bear in it's head and went though to the other side, killing it in an instant. They can only gasped and gawking in shock when the big bear dropped dead on the ground, it's blood flowing from the arrow in it's head.

"What?" The female tour guide mumbled in shock and disbelief, one second the bear was ready to strike them, and the second later the bear dropped dead on the ground, "What happened?".

"The bear . . ." The male tour guide muttered in the same level of disbelief before recognizing what had pierced the bear's head, it's an arrow with it's head made from bronze, "That arrow, it's The Silent Hunter's".

"The Silent Hunter?" One of the people from the group asked, he was tall and had spiky green hair.

"The hunter nowadays are using guns, but there's this Hunter who used bow and arrows instead of gun." A man from behind them spoke, they turned to see another male tour guide in front of many people wearing blue uniform walking to them, he was around 19 years old and has spiky blue hair wearing a bandana, "And since he is using arrow, he always never make a loud noise when he attack so his target wouldn't know that they were targeted, that's why he's called The Silent Hunter".

"Senior Horo Horo!" The two tour guides exclaimed happily at him, they are still new in tour business, Horo Horo was the one who told them everything.

Horo Horo grinned, "It's good that I called him, are you guys alright?" he asked cheerfully.

"You called him?" The female tour guide asked in surprise, "Then you knew that something like this will happen?".

Horo Horo shook his head, "No." He answered with a grin, "The hunters from the hunting area reported to me that there's a crazy grizzly, but they were all failed in killing the bear, some even get scared. So I contacted him and told him to help me killed the crazy bear so no one will get in danger, and no animal will get infected by the bear rabies".

The green haired man looked at Horo Horo with calm expression, "But how can he know that the bear would come here?" he asked, "Just who is this Silent Hunter again?".

Horo Horo grinning widely at him, "He is a friend of mine who are very skilled at hunting with his bow and arrows, he also a very skilled combatant who can use many other weapons. He is used with tracking animal's movement, he also can shot his targets from a far distance, so I guessed that he saw the bear ran to you and attack immediately to prevent any harm for you lot." He explained to the crowd, then his eyes met with the man, "About his identity, I promised him not to tell since he prefer to work in secret so he can still enjoy a normal life, without getting famous or stuffs like that." He said with a grin as he pulled out the arrow from the dead bear's head before looking at the people behind him, "Get the bear's body to my clan's village, they will know what to do".

The people nodded to him before working to do as they were told.

The man was watching silently before he turned to look at Horo Horo, "Do you know how to contact him?" he asked, "Maybe one day I will need his assistance." He explained when Horo Horo raised an eyebrow at him. Actually, he was curious about that Silent Hunter and want to know his ability, maybe that Silent Hunter will be able to help him in his job.

Horo Horo grinned, "You are a foreigner, right?" he asked rhetorically, "If you ever need his help, just search about The Silent Hunter from Internet, you will get to his website and can get his E-mail address in there." He answered before he turned around to get back to wherever he came from.

* * *

An 18 years old guy yawned when he turned off his car, he just get back from Hokkaido to Izumo, the travel was really long indeed. He got out from his car and pulled out his Silver Bow and Bronze Arrows, the bow was decorated with leaves pattern and was a very well designed too, he got it as a gift from his friend, Tao Ren, during his 16th birthday.

He yawned again when he walked to his big traditional family house, it's his inheritance from his parents, they both had gotten themselves killed in the past in a car crash, a drunk man driving a car so late at night and crashed with them, that was a reason why he promised himself to never drink alcohol.

He walked to his house and placed his bow and arrows at the training hall, a room for him to train his skill. His family was a family of Bounty Hunters, he himself had gotten the license, but he was more to hunting rabid animals than wanted criminals, so he had many kind of weapons in the training hall.

After he returned his bow and arrows to their places, he walked out of the hall and went to his bedroom. He then checked out his E-mail through his smartphone, it's already become his routine to check his E-mail inbox before he went to sleep. He saw that he has two new E-mail, one is from an unknown address while the other was from his friend, Horo Horo. He opened the mail from his friend first and read what his friend had written for him.

Yo! Yoh! My friend! The Silent Hunter!

Glad that you come in time! Or my business might get in trouble for what happened today T T.

Thanks to you no one was injured XD.

Anyway! Since you done the job I asked you, I just sent the payment to your bank account, it's the usual amount. Thank you and have a good night! I will contacted you again if I need your help again.

Horo Horo

Yoh chuckled when he read the message, it's just like Horo Horo to use so many exclamation mark in his mail, his friend would often use more exclamation mark when he was in high spirit.

Okay, Thank you. Glad that I can help you, Good Night.

He sent the E-mail, Horo Horo know that he would only read all his mails at night, so that's why they always greet each other with good night. After he sent the mail, he opened the second E-mail he got.

Mister Silent Hunter,

I would like to request for your help. What I need help is not for you to hunt a rabid animal, but to catch a wanted criminal. The one I want you to catch is Faust VIII, the crazy doctor who became a serial killer, it's said that he's in Japan at the moment. If you accept this job, please contact me.

L.D.

Yoh raised his eyebrows in surprise, it's the first time someone ever requested him to catch a wanted criminal. He wondered why this L.D. wanted him to catch Faust VIII, it's said that many Bounty Hunters had took challenge, only to failed at their job, some even get killed.

Why do you want me to catch him?

He asked through E-mail, he only need to wait for a short time before he received the answer.

I want you to catch him because I'm curious about your skill, if you are strong, I might ask for more helps in the future. So, would you accept?

Yoh hummed softly as he read the message, from the way L.D. writing to him, he can guessed that L.D. was a part of the Police or something like that since he wanted to catch many criminals. _Wait_, he thought as he remember something, _L.D. . . ._ He know someone who has that initial, but the one he know was not a Police officer or even a part of the Police force, the L.D. he know was a famous pianist, Lyserg Diethel. But then again, Lyserg had told him that his Father was a famous Detective, _Maybe . . ._ he thought as he opened his browser to search for a Detective in the name of Diethel. Yoh grinned as soon as the result come out, the Detective name was Liam Diethel, his initial would be the same as his son, L.D.

I see. Fine, I will accept. But I don't know where Faust is, Liam Diethel-san, I don't have any information about criminals whereabouts unless they got into the news. But what is it in you if I catch him? Do you have a grudge with him or something? You said you are curious about my ability, so this will just like you challenging me, but what should I do once I get him?

Yoh sent his question and wait for the answer with confusion clear on his face, when the answer come though, he couldn't help but laughed.

Oh, I never thought that you will know that it's me just by seeing my initial, I thought many people has L.D as their initials.

Anyway, I thank you for accepting the job. Yes, just like you guessed, this is like a challenge letter for you. If you succeed the job, you just need to send him to the Police station, they will pay you. I don't have a grudge with him or something, but as a Detective, I want for someone like Faust to pay for his sin.

If I ask for your assistance in the future though, I will pay you. Just this time that I won't, since the government already announced that they will pay for whoever managed to catch Faust.

I will send the information I have about Faust through a document, please wait for a moment.

Can I ask for your contact person? It would be troublesome if I contact you through E-mail only.

Yoh shook his head, but he typed the number that he prepared for people who want to get in contact with 'The Silent Hunter' as people called him, he purposefully prepared two different phone numbers since he didn't want his personal life to get disturbed.

After a new E-mail received, he opened it and download the document about Faust, it's already a long time since he done some Bounty Hunting, he normally would get excited just by thinking about it, but this time he only had a sad smile on his face.

* * *

Liam was waiting near the place where Faust stayed, he was waiting to see when The Silent Hunter will arrived and how the Hunter would do his job. If The Silent Hunter could do the job and good at it, he will ask for The Silent Hunter to do the real job.

Liam then saw a car arrived in front of the building and being turned off, he then saw a young man come out of the car wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket, his brown hair shown under his black hat. He raised his eyebrows, _Is that The Silent Hunter?_ He asked himself in disbelief, the man was so young, less than 20 years old, so how come a young man like him get a well known name as The Silent Hunter?

Curious, Liam walked nearer to the building, watching everything in shadow to see what will happen. _Would The Silent Hunter succeed in catching Faust? Or will the young man got killed by Faust instead?_ He wondered, of course he wouldn't let Faust to kill the young man, he will help the young man if he thought that his help was needed. At the moment though, he would just watch and see for himself if The Silent Hunter really is as skilled as what the tour guide said before.

Liam heard the door knocked, so he paid more attention to the young man. Not long after that, the door opened to shown a pale skinned man with blond hair and has a pair of purple eye bags and equally purple lips, he looked like a walking skeleton with his sewn chest showing to the world.

"Who are you?" The man, Faust VIII asked in a voice that sound so soft but there's a hint of insanity in it.

Liam saw the young man pulled out something from his pocket and looked at Faust while comparing the crazy doctor's face to the picture he had, after some time, the young man nodded to himself before put back the picture in his pocket.

"Answer me, boy." Faust hissed as he pulled out a knife from his doctor's mantle and pointed it to the boy, "If you don't answer, I will kill you".

The young man smiled at Faust, although the smile looked somewhat sad, it's enough to caused Liam to stared open mouthly at the scene. Then before he even had a chance to blinked, the young man already grabbed Faust's right hand, the one which holding the knife, and at the same time elbowing Faust at the chest straight at the crazy doctor's heart, with a great force too seeing the look of pain and shock from Faust's face.

Liam can only stare, the young man not even using any weapon, and even he by himself known just how dangerous Faust could be, but here he saw the crazy doctor dropped to the floor from a single elbow hit from a young man. He know that the young man had an element of surprise, but to knocked out a dangerous criminal in one hit?

The young man sighed, "You changed so much that I couldn't recognize you. Faust, it's a shame that you become like this." he said, "I had to catch you since the Detective hired me, sorry." He lifted the unconscious man from the ground, "I went easy on you since you helped Mother to gave birth to me long ago, maybe if you get rehabilitated in the prisoner's hospital, you can get over Eliza-san's death and become your real caring self again".

Liam's eyes widened when he heard that, he would never guessed that. He only know that Faust was a serial killer, but he never really pay much attention to the man's case since the man had gone insane even before he found the man. _So, the cause for Faust's insanity was because the lost of the woman named Eliza_, he thought to himself with a sigh, he felt like he had failed in his job as Detective, he didn't try to find out what had caused the man to go insane, all he thought was that Faust needed to be arrested and pay for his crime.

As he saw the young man handcuffed Faust's hands and carried him to the car, Liam smiled to himself, The Silent Hunter was more than qualified to do the job he had planned to ask the young man to do. So, with a satisfied smile, he go back to his own home.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : It's a new story of mine. About my other stories . . . my head is kinda blocked, so I decided to rewrite every one of them.

Yoh : What?! Them all?!

Froim : (Nodded) Yes, compared to continuing them but the story become too ugly to read, I decided to rewrite everything. well, except for 'Unexpected' since from the title itself, the story was supposed to be unexpected, even to me.

Hao : You crazy.

Froim : (Stuck out tongue at Hao) Not as crazy as you.

Hao : (A vein popped) Get ready to die. (Growled with a ball of fire on his palm)

Yoh : (Held Hao in place) Oh, come one, if she died then the stories will never finished.

Hao : (Huffed) What is my role in this story again?

Froim : If I say then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore for our dear reader, right? (Winked)

Yoh : (Laughed cheerfully) Please your review.


	2. A Lost Child

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Lost Child**

* * *

"After being wanted for 5 years, Faust VIII finally arrested by the Police. A Bounty Hunter managed to knocked him unconscious and brought him to the Police Headquarters, but the Bounty Hunter refused to let his name to be said in this case, so the Police keep his name a secret".

Yoh turned off the television, he didn't want to see the news, they kept broadcasted it even after a few days passed since the day he sent Faust to rehabilitation imprisonment. He felt a bit bad for Faust, because even if the man was a serial killer, he had done so out of his insanity and his grudge. The people Faust had killed was the one who killed Eliza, Faust's wife, on the first day they opened their own Hospital. But that doesn't mean that he had agreed that Faust killed those people, that's why he had gone to the Prisoner's rehabilitation center to talk with Faust, so that the man can get over the sadness of losing his wife and become his real self again, an innocent and naive man who care for people around him.

The Police had offered him the money for arresting Faust, but he refused them, he didn't want to accept the money because he still considered Faust as his friend, even after what the man had done in his insane state.

A music then rang throughout his house in Funbari, Tokyo, causing Yoh to blinked and stared at his phone.

Hie kareta sabaku no sumi ni

Yuugure ga sematte kureba

. . .

(Shaman King OST – Silent Weapon)

Yoh reached out his hand and picked his phone, it's the phone he used in the name of The Silent Hunter, so whoever send him a text message was a client of him, whether it's an old one or a new one, but considering that the number was unknown, it's a new one, possibly Liam Diethel. He unlocked his phone screen and opened the message, sure enough, the message was from Liam Diethel.

To Silent Hunter,

I would like to meet with face to face with you, it's about the real job I want to ask you to help me with. The time will be today at 11 o'clock, the place is Tokyo Mall. If you aren't available, please let me know.

Liam Diethel

_Huh? The __**real**__ job?_ Yoh blinked at his phone screen, _That's mean . . . the one he had finished was not because of Liam's curiosity about my skill, but to see if I'm skilled enough to do the real job?_ He blinked a few more times before he flopped backward to his sofa and sighed out loud, "Oh, my. Even though from the start the intention was as clear as glass . . ." he moaned, _How come he didn't even see it?_

Today is okay.

Yoh answered shortly as he got up from his lying position and looked at the clock, he still had an hour until the promised time. With a sigh, Yoh get up and went to his bedroom to get a change of clothes consisted of a black leather pants, an orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a black leather fingerless gloves. He had thought he will be at home all day, so he just relaxing himself in his yukata for night wear. After he get the new clothes, he went to the bathroom and had a short shower.

With that finished, he picked up his wallet and put it inside his pant's back pocket, then two guns and two daggers to protect himself in case some criminals come and attack him, it's a risky job to be a Bounty Hunter after all, sometime they hunt the criminal to get the money and sometime the criminals were the one who hunt them to see if they are really as strong. Even if Yoh's main job was to be a normal Hunter who hunt rabid animals, he was also a Bounty Hunter, so he had to prepare himself of all possibilities.

He slipped his daggers inside their sheaths in his belt while his guns in his guns holsters, one on each side of his waist. He then picked up his two smartphone and put them into his jacket's pockets.

Checking himself in front of a mirror, he laughed to himself and shook his head, he really looks like some kind of though guy, he bet that Liam will get a big shock when the man saw him like that. Nodding to himself, he wear a black sunglasses just as how he normally look when accepting a job as Bounty Hunter.

Yoh walked to the living room, he pulled out his car's key from the drawer and headed out to the front door, he pulled out a black Ninja shoes, again a gift from a friend in the past, Kyouyama Anna, to complete his outfit.

Yoh whistled to himself as he entered his car and went out to the Tokyo Mall, it's good that he was at his house in Tokyo and not his family house in Izumo, so he can get to the Mall in a short time. As he arrived at the mall, he went to the place that caused him went out earlier than the promised times, the Curry House, a restaurant that sell all kind of food with curry.

Yoh entered the restaurant and immediately picked up two Curry Bread and a Jasmine Tea before get in line to the cashier, the line was long until he got at the exit door, the place was just that famous. He was waiting for his turn to pay for his foods and drink when something, or to be precise someone, bumped into him due to the crowd in the place. Yoh looked down to see who had bumped into him and if they are alright, he was fine since he was used to be in a crowd place, but whoever had bumped into him might not as used as him.

A boy with long hair and a pair of sparkling onyx eyes stared up at him, the boy had surprisingly a similar face as him, maybe if the boy was older by about 5 years, they would have a same face. He smiled at the boy and helped him up, with his right hand since his left hand had to carry the tray. "Are you okay?" he asked with a warm tone.

The boy nodded at him as he pulled the boy up, the boy looked around before cocking his head to the right in confusion. Yoh looked at the boy before smiling again, "Are you here with someone?" he asked in friendly way, the boy nodded, he smiled again, "Do you know where they are?".

The boy shook his head, "I'm lost." He said with a beautiful voice, and a cute one too with the boy make an expression like a lost puppy.

Yoh sighed softly in annoyance, _The boy's parents clearly were really a reckless one, they should take care of their child more carefully_, he complained in his head. He smiled again, "Do you like Curry Bread?" he asked curiously, the boy nodded again, "Okay, why don't you get them from the shelves? I will pay them for you." He offered with his trademark grin, "Once we finished eating, I will help you searching for your parents".

The boy then shook his head, his expression turned into a plain one, "No parents, I have none." He said softly as he looked at the floor with an unreadable expression.

Yoh sighed again, this time in pity, he know how it feels to not have a parent, "I see. Okay, so when we finished eating, I will help you searching for whoever you came here with." He said with a warm smile, "Just go and get your bread, and don't forget to take a drink too, I will waiting here".

The boy looked at Yoh with blinking eyes before running off to do as he was told to, Yoh paid for their foods and drinks before took a seat on one of the tables, the boy sat across from him. Yoh smiled at the boy before started eating, the boy looked at Yoh for a moment more before start eating by himself.

"Okay." Yoh said as he drink his Jasmine Tea, he smiled at the boy when the boy finished eating, "So, boy, what's your name?" he asked as he removed his sunglasses.

The boy looked at Yoh with a curious expression, "My name is Hao." He answered sweetly.

Yoh's smile widened, "I'm Yoh." He said as he stood, then he held out his hand for Hao to take, "The person you came with didn't come back here, so we should search for them, let's go." He grinned before he wear his sunglasses again.

Hao nodded and took Yoh's hand, they then walking around to search for the one who brought Hao to the mall. Yoh still had plenty of time before he had to meet up with Liam, so he didn't mind going around to search for whoever Hao came with.

"So, who were you come here with?" Yoh asked as they walked around to see if there's people searching for Hao.

"My Boss." Hao answered calmly.

"Boss?" Yoh asked in surprise with his eyebrows raised, Hao is only around 13 years old, and the boy already has a Boss?

Hao nodded his head, "Yup." He answered before cocking his head to the right, "What is that?" he asked as he pointed at a room full of game machine.

"It's FunZone, it's like an arcade, a place for people to play and have fun." Yoh answered with a smile, he wondered why the boy didn't even know what that place was, every children know of it! It's as if the boy had been locked up from the outside world all his life! He shuddered at the thought before smiling again at Hao, "Do you want to go there?" he asked.

Hao looked at Yoh with a wide eyes before he nodded a few times, his expression still like a curious child. Yoh chuckled at his reaction before taking the boy with him, he went to the counter and get a few coins for them. He looked at the boy, "What do you want to play?" he asked.

Hao looked around before raising his eyebrows, he then pointing at a shooting game as he looked at Yoh, "Play with me?" he .

Yoh grinned, "Sure." He said and they walked to the machine, he inserted two coins before pulling his toy gun, he nodded at Hao and Hao copied his move, "Do you know how to play this?" he asked with a warm smile.

Hao nodded, "Boss have this game at his mansion." He answered before looking at Yoh, "Are you good with gun?" he asked.

"Yup, I once get a high score." Yoh answered with a grin before looking at the screen, "Let's see which one of us can get the higher score." He said with a smirk and threw a challenging glance at Hao.

Hao blinked at Yoh before smirking back at Yoh, "I will win." He said with confident and focused on the screen.

Yoh and Hao then have a shooting battle in the game, they tried to kill more enemies than the other, until the stage is clear and the screen showed that Hao had a higher score than Yoh. Yoh pouted, "I got beaten by a child." He whined.

Hao surprisingly chuckled at his whining, before looking surprised himself, Yoh raised an eyebrow at that, but Hao simply smirked at Yoh again, "I said I will win, right?" he asked before a hand landed on his shoulder, causing Yoh and Hao to looked behind them.

Yoh raised an eyebrow when he saw two men wearing suits stood behind them and looked at Hao, he heard Hao sighed at the sight of the men before looking at him, Yoh get a surprise when he saw Hao's face turned into an expressionless one. He didn't look like a curious child anymore, and his once light filled eyes become dull and cold, "I will go now. Thank you for today." He said tonelessly before walking away with the men.

Yoh's eyes widened before he blinking his eyes a few times, the change was so sudden that it surprised him, he wondered what causing Hao to change so suddenly like that? And what had he experienced in his life to become like that around those men?

Yoh looked at his watch, he still had more time before he had to meet up with Liam. Shrugging, Yoh decided that he will have to found out about the boy later to satisfy his curiosity, for the moment though, he will just have fun with the coins that he already got.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Um, there's a bit of misunderstanding it seems. When I said that I would rewrite every one of my stories, the ones I meant were the one that still in progress. the stories that already completed will be left alone.

Yoh : Oh, I : Why the hell I'm younger than Yoh by 5 years?! (A ball of fire ready in hand)

Froim : Because I planned it like that. (Shrugged)

Hao : I will kill you. (Growled while throwing the fire ball)

Froim : Please review ^.^ (Running away from Hao)


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Mission**

* * *

Yoh tapped his foot to the floor as he wait for Liam while listening to his favorite Bob songs, he had finished playing five minutes earlier and decided to just wait for Liam at the entrance of Tokyo Mall.

Even with his ears covered by his earphone, he noticed someone approaching him from behind by the reflection of his smartphone. Yoh stopped his MP3 player and removed his earphone and put them in his waist bag before turned around to see a tall man with green hair and green eyes, he smiled because the man was really similar looking with his friend, Lyserg, only older with his eyes narrower than Lyserg and had a confident aura around him.

"Liam Diethel-san?" Yoh asked calmly still with a smile on his face.

The man nodded, "Yes, I am." He looked at Yoh with a curious expression, "Can I know your name?" he asked.

Yoh grinned, "Sorry, but I don't want to, I don't want my personal life disturbed." He answered calmly, "The same reason why I wear a sunglasses".

Liam merely nodded, "Let's find a place for us to talk in private." He suggested with a smile.

Yoh nodded, "There's a meeting place that I booked earlier, we will talk there." He answered before leading Liam to the place, the reason why he even can book the meeting room was because he asked one of his friends to let him use the room for a short time. Oyamada Manta, his best friend, agreed to let Yoh use the room with a cheap rent cost, since the mall was his family's.

"So, what is it?" Yoh asked as he gestured for Liam to take a seat before sitting himself, "Who is it that you want me to catch this time?".

Liam's face turned serious, "I'm sure you know this person." He said as he pulled out a photo from his briefcase and placed it at the table in front of Yoh, "The target is him".

Yoh stared at the photo with open mouth, "Him? Marco Angelus? He is the Mayor of Maine, right?" he asked in shock and confusion at his friend's Father, "Why?".

Liam pulled a file from the briefcase and looked at it, "Not many knows, but I get information that he's not only a corrupter, but also doing an experiment that had killed many in the process." He explained as he read through the information that he had.

"An experiment?" Yoh asked with a narrowed eyes, "What kind of experiment?".

Liam sighed as he rubbed his temple, "I still haven't find out about it yet." He said in shame, "His security is so tight that I couldn't get more information than this, even my fellow Detectives also couldn't more information".

Yoh crossed his arms as he leaned on his seat, "So, not only that I need to arrest him, but also get the information myself." He mumbled in thought before looking at Liam, "I don't mind the job, but are you sure that he had killed many people?".

Liam nodded seriously, "Yes, I'm sure of it." He said as he slid the file to Yoh, "These are the information about the victims." He explained, "They were missing at different times, and when they were found, they were all dead. The polices said that they couldn't find the cause of their deaths, but my friend in the FBI said that he found something suspicious in their body that are the same for each case." He looked straight at Yoh's eyes.

"And that is?" Yoh asked calmly.

"They all had consumed a strange liquid, what the liquid is still unknown, but we agreed that the liquid has a relation with the experiment Marco has been doing secretly, for 20 years now." Liam answered with a grave tone, "I'm afraid that he planned to make a bio weapon that can kill human instantly, I can't allow that to happen, so I and my friend, Silva, had decided to ask you to help us out".

"Silva Asakura?" Yoh asked in shock, _My Uncle . . ._ "He is also in this? I thought he had retired from FBI".

Liam shook his head, "It's appeared to be that way, but he is actually in a secret mission to infiltrate Marco's mansion, so he will help you if you decide to attack." He explained with a smile, "This is an extremely difficult and dangerous job, are you really sure to accept it?".

_No wonder Silva didn't contact me for years_, Yoh smirked at Liam, "You don't know me." He said with a confident look on his face before standing up, "I wouldn't back down from a job like this, I won't let him do as his please. I accept the job, I will definitely arrest him and expose his dirty experiment to the whole world." To say that Yoh was angry is an understatement, he was mad by what he had heard about Marco and vowed to himself that he would arrest Marco no matter what.

Liam stood up after he put the file and photo in his case again, he held out a hand for Yoh to shake with a smile, "I'm glad to hear that." He said honestly, "But I need to warn you to be extra careful with him, and you can do your job for as long as you need, so don't rush thing".

"I won't." Yoh promised as he shook his hand with Liam's, "I have my way, don't worry".

"Then, I will take my leave, I have another case to be taken care of." Liam said before he leave.

Yoh sighed as he saw Liam left, "I guess, I need to go hunting again." He said to himself with a smile before leaving the meeting room, he pulled out his phone and called Manta.

"Hello?" His friend answered the call.

"Hey, Manta." Yoh smiled even though his friend couldn't see it, "Thanks for the room".

"Ah, Yoh-kun, don't worry about it." Manta answered, Yoh could even heard the smile in his voice, "By the way, what is the meeting about? You only use the room to meet with a client that ask your help with something, a rabid animal or criminal, so which one?".

Yoh laughed softly, "It's the latter, Manta." He answered cheerfully, "I will tell you more later, I need to hunt for information now. Good Day, Manta".

"Good Day, Yoh-kun." Manta answered before Yoh ended the call.

Yoh sighed as he was out from the mall, _I wonder what Hao is doing right now?_ He thought as he looked at the sky, the boy had certainly caught his interest, he wondered why their faces are really similar to each other?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel far from Tokyo Mall, a man dropped dead to the floor with a muffled scream with a dagger stabbed through his heart, the dagger was thrown at him with a fast speed that was impossible to be caught.

Standing in front of the dead man was a small figure wearing a black cloak that hide his face and body, he turned around when he heard a clapping. "Good job." A man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a glasses said with an evil smirk, "Now, finished it without leaving a trace".

The cloaked figure nodded, "Understood, Master." He answered tonelessly. He turned to the man and with his gloved hands, he make the man grabbed the dagger so it would appear like the man killed himself. there's no hidden camera in the room, so no one will know that the man was killed and not committed suicide.

With that finished, he turned around and walked to the man, he removed his cloak to reveal a boy with long hair and expressionless face of non other than Hao. He draped the cloak on his left arm so people wouldn't get suspicious of them, they then walked out of the room and left the hotel silently without a single person watching them.

They come and leave without anyone witnessing, no one will know that they ever come to the building at all.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Hao : Even in this story, with me being 13, I killed someone?

Froim : (Nodded) Yup, this is the reason why I make you to be the younger, it would certainly look scary if Yoh killed someone, right?

Yoh : Surely, and it would be strange if Hao become The Silent Hunter.

Hao : Well, I like to kill, so what? I didn't get to kill many in your other stories.

Froim : Just shut up already.

Yoh : Please review (Showing his trademark grin)


	4. Investigation

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Investigation**

* * *

A man with a long brownish black hair reaching his waist standing outside a room, waiting for the owner of the room to come after he finished with his 'job'. He didn't have to wait long though, a few minutes later, footsteps can be heard. He looked aside to see a boy with a long reddish brown hair walking to him with an expressionless face and a pair of onyx eyes that was vacant of emotion.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Silva." Hao said tonelessly as the man stepped aside to let him in, Silva was his caretaker in the mansion since he was 8, he was closer to Silva than to other fellow worker, so he always asked the man to help him guarding his room when he went out doing his job.

Normally, he wouldn't care if anyone entering his room, nothing was inside his room. That was until the previous day. After he met with a young man named Yoh, that strangely look very similar with him and a bit similar with Silva, he started keeping something in his room. What he started keeping was old newspapers he stole from his Boss, he had to call the man with 'Master', but he called the man with 'Boss' instead in his head. The word 'Master' sounded like he was the man's slave or something, he hate it.

_Hate . . ._ Hao's hand stopped from turning the handle to his room when the word registered in his head, hate is what called feeling and he was not used with something called feeling. He was a doll, a killing doll that was in control of his Boss, he never felt something other than emptiness in him. But after he bumped with Yoh the previous week, he was starting to feel like he want to know more about the man, because of their similar face. He found out from internet that the feeling was called curiosity, he was curious about Yoh and want to find out more about the man.

The reason why he keep old newspapers was because he accidentally saw an article about Yoh, so he decided to steal the old newspapers from the drawer in the Living Room, where all the old newspaper was to be kept until the maid throw them off on monthly basis. He always went to the Living Room when the Boss was out without him, it was quite often actually, and then he read the newspaper to see if there's an article about Yoh, if there's an article about Yoh, he would bring it to his room secretly to read later on.

Hao had read some of the news about Yoh, and he found that Yoh was an Asakura, a family that was specialized in becoming Bounty Hunters or something that has a relation in catching criminals. Not only that, Yoh was from a rich family and had a wide connection to the world of business, his friends were also well known people, most of them actually.

Hao looked at his hand as he felt something pressing his chest when he thought of the fact that Yoh was a Bounty Hunter himself, even though the young man didn't hunting criminal often, but the fact remain that he was a murderer while Yoh was a person who caught a criminal as his job.

The knowledge alone was enough to make the pressure in his chest tightened, he didn't want to have to be in bad term with Yoh, somehow he want to be in good term with Yoh. He didn't know why, maybe because the older guy was so kind and kind of spoiling him when they were together, he was never treated that way before, not even from Silva, so he kind of wanting to feel like that again if he somehow meet with Yoh again.

He didn't know what the feeling he felt when he was around Yoh called, but he certainly liked it, and the idea of not being able to feel the same feeling again made the pressure in his chest heavier and his chest felt so tight that he gripped the handle of his door tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Hao?" Hao blinked his eyes before looking at Silva with the same expressionless face like always.

"Yes?" Hao asked tonelessly.

"Something make you sad?" Silva asked with a frown on his face.

Hao blinked again, "Sad?" he asked, he didn't understand what Silva meant by sad, "What is it?".

Silva sighed softly as he bent down a bit so he was in the same height as Hao, "Sad is a feeling when you feel like your chest tightened when you thinking or remember something that not happy, happy is the counter of sad." He smiled at Hao, "Do you happen to feel like that?".

Hao nodded, "Yes, but I don't understand why." He said softly with a bit of confusion in his tone, but he didn't look at Silva, he looked at his hand which still on the door's handle. He then opened the door and stepped to his room, he closed the door behind him before he flopped down to his bed.

_Why?_ He thought with the same feeling in his chest, _Sad . . . sadness . . . Why do I feel sad when I think about Yoh? Why?_ With his chest still heavy and tight, he closed his eyes and went to dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yoh growled as he stared at his laptop's screen, he had been searching for information about Marco in the black market but didn't find anything, it's like Marco was really cautious so that people from the back street didn't know about his dark secret.

Yoh glanced at the last week newspaper beside his laptop's keyboard, there's a news about someone murdered in the hotel near Tokyo Mall, the day he met with Liam. Many guessed that Marco was the one who did it, but he has an alibi during the time the man get killed, so the Police said that he's clear even though he has the motive. _Marco definitely hired someone to kill Radim_, he thought in anger and annoyance, _or he made up his alibi and pay someone to play along with him_.

It's not a secret that Marco had been in bad term with Radim, Radim was a well known journalist who was brave enough to expose the dark side of the world regarding of the risk. Radim had just reporting of Jeanne Angelus, a famous female Pianist, having an argument with Marco about who will become her fiance and Marco slapped Jeanne in rage, that kind of news will surely causing Marco to be in rage since his Good Nature Facade get cracked because people seeing him hitting his own daughter.

But now Yoh met with a block on his way, the black market didn't find any information about Marco, if he ask around then Marco would be suspicious of him, it's not an option then. _Only one way left_. Yoh thought as he pulled out his mobile phone that was for The Silent Hunter.

* * *

"Ren." A green haired woman called out as she walked through the hallway of a huge Chinese Mansion which stood tall in the whole Hong Kong, the tallest even. She reached a handle to a room and turned it, "Ren?" she asked as she opened the door for a bit and take a look.

"In here, Big Sister." A deep voice answered from a room before a young man with a one spiked purple hair and golden eyes stepped out from the room, he was wearing a pair of Chinese long pants and a towel draped around his shoulder.

The woman smiled at Ren, "The dinner is ready." She said warmly.

Ren nodded and went to his wardrobe when his mobile phone rang, he looked at the phone from behind his shoulder before pulling his pajama. He wore the pajama before reaching his phone to see that he received a text message from an unknown number, he raised an eyebrow before opening the message.

Ren, I need your help to get me information about Marco Angelus. I couldn't get his information from the Black Market, so I can only asked you to help me to hack his database and get me every information from there as fast as possible. Thank you.

TSH

Ren whistled when he finished reading the message, he saved the number under the name of TSH before answering the message.

Understood, I will send you the information as soon as I get them. You owe me though, so be prepared to have a spar with me the next time we meet again, TSH.

"Jun, can you get my dinner here? I need to do something, fast." Ren said as he looked at his Big Sister, he then walked to his laptop and start working.

"Who was that?" Jun asked with a confused expression, "And what do you need to do in a hurry like that?".

Ren looked up from his laptop and smirked at Jun, "TSH." He answered, he know who was the TSH, it's stand for The Silent Hunter after all, so he know right away that the message was from Asakura Yoh, his rival. "He need my help to hack Marco's database".

Jun raised an eyebrow at that, she also know who was TSH so she know what kind of information that her Little Brother need to get from Marco's database, the question is, why does The Silent Hunter need that? She shrugged, "Okay." She said before went to the Dinning Room.

* * *

Yoh walked through the back street with thoughtful expression, he had received the information from Ren, but what he had heard was not something that he had been expected from his Hacker friend.

Yoh focused his eyes on the street when he heard a gasp, a young man with an afro was standing not far from him wearing an all black clothes, the man stepped backwards when Yoh stepped forward to the man.

"Chocolove, I didn't come here to arrest you." Yoh said as he raised both hands to show that he didn't carrying any weapon.

The man that called Chocolove looked at Yoh uncertainly, "What a Bounty Hunter like you come to a well known Thief like me if not to arrest me?" he asked suspiciously.

Yoh's eyes dulled as he remembered what Ren had told him.

_**Flashback**_

_Yoh reached his phone for The Silent Hunter before answering the call, "Wow, Ren, so fast." He said cheerfully._

_"Don't be so cheerful, TSH." Ren's voice answered, causing Yoh to frown upon hearing the anxiety in his voice._

_"Why?" Yoh asked in confusion._

_"I couldn't get much information from Marco's database, what little information I can get you was that he had paid some scientists to make an experiment secretly. The experiment was to make a living weapon that was very deadly, I don't know if the weapon was human or animal, but they will surely be very dangerous." Ren explained in growling voice._

_"Living weapon?" Yoh asked in disbelief, how come there's even a human who was so heartless to make that kind of experiment?_

_"Yes, the scientists made some medicine or something to make a body become stronger. Not only that the medicine was so risky, but there's also the fact that Marco tried them with so many human and animal to test the medicine, and so many had died in the process due to incompatibility with the medicine before one experiment succeed." Ren explained further, "Do you want me to get more information about it?"._

_"No, it's alright." Yoh said with a cold voice, "Just sent me all that data so I can put him to jail"._

_"Alright, I will send it via express mail." Ren answered, "Be careful, that living weapon surely had been brainwashed by Marco, you can get killed if you lower your guard, Silent Hunter"._

_"I know, I will be careful." Yoh answered before he ended the call._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yoh looked at Chocolove with a smirk, "I came here to ask for your assistance." He answered confidently.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : That's it for the 4th chapter, please review ^ ^


	5. Clash!

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Clash!**

* * *

"Hey, you." Silva stopped in his track to his room when he heard Marco's voice, he turned to the man and bowed lightly, he never like to bow to the man, "Where is Hao?".

_Another order to kill someone_, Silva sighed in his head, "He is in his room, Sir." He replied with a fake politeness, he really hate his current mission, forcing him to bow low to his enemy like that.

"Go and get him." Was the short order from Marco before the man walking away to his office.

_Yup, another killing_. Silva thought with a grimace, a night time was the most suitable time to kill someone, it's a basic knowledge as an FBI. He sighed before changing his course and heading to Hao's room, he didn't want to, since if he get the boy then it's mean the boy will have to kill someone again. That's disturbed him so much, because not only the boy was still 13, but he also reminded him of Yoh, his nephew.

But an order is an order, if he didn't get the boy then he will be punished by Marco. He shuddered when he thought of the possibility of him being punished, by punished it's mean tortured, since the Mayor of Maine really like to torture someone so much behind the people's back. Silva sighed again when he arrived in front of Hao's room, before he even had the chance to knock the door though, the door already opened.

"Something wrong, Silva?" Hao asked as he opened the door more for him to walk out of his room, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and red trousers with a converse shoes on.

Silva raised an eyebrow, "You planned to go somewhere?" he asked in surprise to see the boy had been ready to go.

Hao looked at Silva with the same expressionless face, "Yes, I planned to go buy a new dagger, the last one broken because the man I killed last time shot it with his gun." He said like it was no big deal, just like any other times, but Silva caught a bit of bitterness this time.

Silva sighed again, how many times he had sighed that day? "Here." He said as he handed the boy his own dagger, "Marco called you, he is in his office".

Hao nodded as he accepted the dagger and slipped it in his belt, "Thank you." He said tonelessly to Silva before walking to the direction where Marco's office is.

Silva shook his head, he pitying the boy so much. _So young but already killed so many people_, he thought sadly as he watched Hao's retreating back silently, he shook his head again before walking to his own room's direction.

When he walked through an empty hallway though, a hand grabbed him from behind and another covered his mouth to muffled his voice. "Sshhh." Was his attacker's whisper.

* * *

Hao was walking to Marco's office, it was a normal routine for him to got to Marco's office in the middle of the night, but he somehow felt like something will be different that day. Not different in a good way, but in an awful way.

"You called me, Master?" He asked after he knocked the door and Marco asked who it was.

"Yes." Marco answered shortly before the door opened and Marco stepped out of the room, "There's a mouse entering my Mansion." He said with disgust in his face before he throw a cloak to Hao, "We will kill him".

"We, Master?" Hao asked in a bit of surprise and confusion as he wear his 'working' cloak, it's rare that he had to kill together will Marco, "Is he strong?".

Marco nodded as he walked to his Garden's direction, "I received a challenge latter from a Bounty Hunter under the initial of TSH, he daring me to go to the Garden unless I'm to scared to face him." He looked at Hao with an evil smirk, "I will let him know that his action was foolish, you will fight him and kill him." he looked ahead again, "TSH will become only name soon".

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, who is this TSH?" Hao asked tonelessly again, even though he somehow get a bad feeling about it, and true enough, Marco's answer make his blood turn cold.

"**_The Silent Hunter . . . Asakura Yoh._**"

* * *

"Sshhh." Yoh shushed before he turned Silva around so his Uncle can see him, he chuckled silently when Silva's eyes widened as big as a saucer and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Hello there, Uncle." He said in whisper.

Yoh's face was hidden behind a fox mask, but the fact that he was wearing a black leather boots, a black leather pants, a white short sleeves shirt and a black overcoat itself already revealing who he was.

Silva snapped out of his shock and hissed, "You moron! What if someone see you? You could get killed!".

Yoh merely smiled, "I came here only to warn you to get out as soon as you can, I challenge Marco to face me in the garden." He whispered beside Silva's ear before walking passed the man and heading to the window.

"Yoh! You moron!" Yoh heard Silva's hushed yell before he jumped out of the window that was right above the garden.

Yoh checked his weapon as he wait for Marco to come, a pair of dart guns and a pair of daggers, they were his most reliable weapons. He can move fast with daggers, not that there's still people who use a Katana in the modern times aside from old Yakuza family, and he was in Maine at the moment so the chance to meet a Yakuza is zero. Yoh was known as The Silent Hunter, so he use dart guns instead of normal guns, normal guns will make a loud noise except if he use a silencer, dart guns didn't make a single sound whether he use silencer or not.

"Am I making you wait for long, Asakura Yoh?" Marco's voice make his head shot up to the man's direction.

_Impossible_, Yoh thought as he looked at Marco in shock, he know that he wear a fox mask to hide his face and to let people know that he was The Silent Hunter, so how in the world Marco know his real identity?

"Surprised that I know your real identity?" Marco asked with a sneer, "Don't be, since my intelligent network is very reliable, I know right away after I did some research earlier".

Yoh straightened his posture before turned to fully facing the man, "I heard that you create a Living Weapon through an experiment that killed many people in the process." He said calmly, "Is it an animal? Or a human?".

Marco smirked at him, "You want to meet my Secret Weapon?" he asked confidently, "Then you can meet him, with your life as the cost".

Yoh's eyes narrowed before a cloaked figure come out from behind Marco's back and running to him with a speed that was not normal, no matter how long someone trained themselves, it's impossible to move **that fast**.

Not wanting to risked it, Yoh pulled out his two daggers and held them in each hand before also running to the cloaked figure, when they get close with each other, Yoh swung his dagger at the same time as the cloaked figure, causing their daggers to clash.

_So strong!_ Yoh gasped when his hand trembled in effort to held the cloaked figure in place, he gritted his teeth and swung his other dagger and effectively making the cloaked figure jumped backward to avoided the attack. But Yoh didn't stop, he run to the figure and swung his leg at the figure just as the figure landed. The attack was unavoidable, but Yoh had to jumped backward right away since the figure managed to prevent his fall by placing both hands on the ground and attacked Yoh right away by swinging his legs like a rap dancer.

Yoh landed and went to his battle stance right away, but then he gasped as soon as the figure get to his stance. Not that their stance was strange or anything, but because the figure's hood removed by his earlier action, revealing a boy with a long reddish dark brown hair. "Hao?" Yoh asked in disbelief and shock, the boy looked up and Yoh can see his eyes was filled with pain and sadness.

Hao gritted his teeth, he never hate Marco so much before, but he definitely hate the man for making him fighting with Yoh, and possibly killing the young man that was so kind to him when he was . . . lost.

Yes, he was lost, really lost when he met Yoh that day, not because he was separated from Marco, no, he was lost in his heart. The day before he met Yoh, he killed a young girl that was innocent, the girl didn't do anything wrong against Marco, it's the girl's parents that was against Marco. He felt like he was lost that day, he know he was a killing doll that only need to listen to Marco, but the girl didn't do anything wrong, so why he need to kill the girl? He was not understanding what was spinning in his head that day, so he purposefully asking to go to the toilet, that way, he can get more time before he killed his next victim. That's when he met Yoh, and for the first time in his whole life, Hao felt like he didn't have to care about the world.

_Safe . . ._ Hao thought as the word registered to his mind, _That's right, I felt safe around Yoh, that I can be . . . happy, yes, happy_. Hao felt something wet flowing from his eyes, he didn't understand what happened to him, but he know that he didn't want to kill Yoh. The only person that he can felt safe to be around with, the one person that can make him happy just by being near him, he didn't want to kill him, never.

Yoh stared at Hao in sadness, the boy was crying, that's mean the boy didn't want to attack him at all. He glared at Marco, "Monster." He spat out loud, but only earning a laugh as an answer.

"You were the one who want to know my Secret Weapon." Marco said mockingly before crossing his arms, "And you can see now, my Secret Weapon, Hao." He smirked, "Enough with the talking, kill him, Hao".

Hao gripped his dagger tighter, "I'm sorry." He whispered to Yoh, he didn't know what is there to apologize for, he didn't understand many things after all, but he felt the need to say that one word before he lunged and aiming to stab his dagger into Yoh's heart for instant death, he didn't want for Yoh to be in pain in he had to kill the man.

Yoh's eyes focused back to Hao, with the boy's speed and power, he know he couldn't win, and he didn't want to attack the boy. So he can only do one thing, he slipped his daggers back in his belt and quickly maneuvered the boy's hand away from his heart's direction, he felt a bit of pain when the dagger grazed his left chest, but he ignored it in favor to kicked Hao away from him.

Yoh jumped back as soon as he kicked Hao, he pulled something from his overcoat and throw it to the space between him and Hao, causing an explosion that shaken the land of the mansion and the houses nearby, he never expected for the explosion of smoke bomb to be **_that_** big.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review! :D


	6. I Want To Know About You

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**I Want To Know About You**

* * *

Hao was shocked when he and his surrounding were engulfed by smoke, he then saw Yoh walking to him, he get to his battle stance and ready to attack Yoh if Yoh tried to kill him. But what Yoh did was only placed a hand on his head and smiling sadly, "I will retreat . . . for now, but I will return and take you away from Marco, please wait, Hao." He said before turning and running away.

Hao know that he should follow Yoh and kill the older man, but he didn't want to, so he let the man to flee. But then a thought came to him, he looked back at his surrounding and noticed that everything was still covered in smoke, he bit his lip as he make his decision.

* * *

Silva covered his mouth and nose with his hand, he had been watching the fight, but he left halfway in order to get to the Garden and help Yoh if needed, he know just how strong Hao really is after all. When he just opened the back door that lead to the Garden though, he heard an explosion, then the earth shook, and then everything just engulfed by smoke.

_He planned this?_ Silva thought in amazement, he smirked as he run to a tree near the wall to hide himself, taking advantage from the smoke. He know he should get out of the mansion as fast as possible like what Yoh told him to do, it's a wise thing to do at the moment, but he need to know what happened before he run, he was still concerned about Hao after all.

The smoke cleared not long after that, he saw that Marco looking around, "Where's that brat?!" Marco yelled in anger, "And where is Hao?!".

Silva raised an eyebrow, _Yoh took Hao with him?_ he blinked his eyes in confusion since it's not like Yoh to kidnap someone, his nephew was wise and smart, and kidnapping Hao clearly not a smart thing to do. _But then again_, he thought as he heard Marco ordering his men to search for the two, Yoh was known to take some reckless move if he deemed it worthy of the trouble in order to get what he want or need to do.

He shook his head before he turned around and jumped to the wall, he jumped from the wall to the ground and start running to random direction, he shouldn't stay long if he didn't want for Marco to caught him.

* * *

Yoh was running from the mansion as fast as he could, well, he know that his speed alone was fast enough to get himself away from Marco's men since he was a Hunter, but he didn't want to take any risk, so he run through alleyways and take so many turns to make sure he will be able to lost whoever it was who chase after him.

When he's sure that he had run long enough and had get far enough from the mansion, he slowed down his run to a jog before slowed again to a walk. He sighed when he walked leisurely to his hotel direction, he had to checked out and get away from Maine as fast as possible, in case Marco tracked him down. Not that it's possible for Marco to find his location, since the hotel itself was owned by Kyouyama Anna, he is sure that Anna will order her worker to make sure that his room was unknown, but he didn't want to bring trouble for Anna.

Yoh raised an eyebrow as his left ear twitched, he had heard an extremely soft noise from behind him, and with the emptiness of the street, it's nearly impossible for any of Marco's men to approached him without him hearing it. The footsteps were from one person only, if they are one of the thugs, he is sure that the person will attacked him right away since the street is empty and he had his back on them. It's also would be strange if the one following him was Silva, his uncle could just walk straight to him since they are family. That's left with two possibility, one being a random stranger that took the same road as me by accident, but it would be unlikely since people often make noises when they walk. The other being Hao, since the boy was a Living Weapon, surely Marco had trained him to move without a sound. Yoh then took another turn that was so dark until the road was invisible, a perfect place to hide.

Yoh took a long breath, but a soft one that no one can heard it even if they have sharp hearing. He held his breath as he jumped to a higher place, he then get down on one knee so he could observed Hao's movement. Not that he would attack Hao, he just want to know what causing Hao to follow him, he had make it clear that he would be back to freed the boy from Marco's clutch. _Well, maybe he want to kill me as Marco ordered him to, he was brainwashed after all, it's no wonder if he would do everything he was told to_. Yoh thought with a grimace, he hate that possibility.

Yoh looked sideways when he heard the footsteps from the entrance, sure enough, he saw Hao standing there and looking around with a confused expression. He smiled to himself as he saw the confused look, it's better than the cold lifeless eyes he saw in the boy's eyes when they start their fight.

"Strange." Hao mumbled to himself as he looked around again, he was following Yoh secretly, he was planning to find out where the man stayed so he could come and talk. But when he looked at the way Yoh took, he only saw darkness and the man was nowhere in sight. He looked up, there's no roof that was low enough for Yoh to jumped up, the road ahead was so dark that he couldn't see anything.

He sighed as he looked down to the ground, he lose track of Yoh, there's no way he can find out where the man now, and he didn't want to get back to Marco's place. He shuddered when he thought of the possibility of him getting back to the mansion, surely Marco will punish him for being failed to kill Yoh, not that he mind being punished if that mean Yoh will stay alive even for another day, but he didn't want to fight Yoh again Yoh when the man come to get him if he come back to the Mansion to take him away like what Yoh promised.

"Why are you following me, Hao?" Hao jumped when he heard Yoh's voice rang suddenly from the darkness, and due to the emptiness of the alley, his voice echoed so he couldn't pointed out where Yoh's location is.

"I just want to talk." Hao answered calmly, his voice also echoed around him. He looked around again to see where Yoh was, but again he couldn't see the man.

"Talk about what?" Yoh's voice held a strange note in it that Hao couldn't understand, but when he heard Yoh talked in that kind of tone, he somehow can imagined the man to had a smile or grin on his face.

"About letting me go with you." Hao answered as he looked ahead, giving up in trying to see where Yoh was and just wait for the man to approached him, "You said you will come back to take me, I don't want to wait, I want to go with you".

Yoh smiled when he heard that, he jumped down from his hiding place and walked to the boy, "Why do you want to go with me?" he asked as he come out from the darkness and to the lighter place so Hao can see him.

Hao looked at Yoh with wide eyes, he didn't expected Yoh to walking to him with a smile on his face, he had nearly kill the man after all. "Because I want to know about you, I want to know you better." He answered with a small smile, his cheeks hot so suddenly.

Yoh raised an eyebrow at the answer, a bit confused since Hao was blushing, but considering Hao was nearly killed him earlier, it's normal for the boy to feel sheepish for wanting to go with him after that. He grinned and closed the distance between then, he offered his right hand to the boy, "Sure, I will take you with me then." he said cheerfully.

Hao's smile widened and he accept the offered hand, "Thank you, Yoh." He said with a breath of relief.

Yoh nodded, "You are welcome." He said warmly before leading Hao to his hotel room, he then packed his belonging and checked out from the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Hao asked as they entered the airport, but he also get out from the taxi when Yoh get out, they then walked in to the airport.

"To Japan, my house." Yoh answered with a bright smile, "It's not safe for us here, Marco can attacked us anytime. But in Japan, he couldn't attack me even though he knows that I take you with me." He explained before hearing his plane was ready to take off, "Come on, hurry up." He said and hastened his pace.

Yoh didn't brought many stuffs with him, only a small travel bag for his clothes and his weapons are with him, so he can move to the gate immediately. As a Bounty Hunter, Yoh had permission to bring weapons with him, so he only need to show his License and he can passed the guard easily. It's good that he took Hao's dagger beforehand, or they might unable to pass the security.

Yoh sighed as he flopped down to his seat, with Hao beside him, he was still tired from his fight with Hao. "At least, I can have plenty of time before I need to face Marco again." He mumbled to himself.

"You need to face him again?" Hao asked in surprise, "I thought we didn't need to".

Yoh nodded and closed his eyes, "My intention was not to take you from him only, I want to exposed his evil deed and put him to jail." He answered tiredly, "Marco know that I won't stop with just taking you with me, he will attack me to make sure I wouldn't talk and taking you back from me, the next confrontation is inevitable".

Hao pressed his lips to thin line, "Then I will fight with you, I won't let that man to kill you." He said firmly with determination.

Yoh opened one eye to look at the boy, "I'm sure you will, but never underestimate me, I can fight by myself just fine." He said with a grin before closing his eyes again, "The flight will be long, use your time to sleep".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Sorry for the wait.

Hao : What happened?

Froim : I just didn't have time to post the new chapter. (Sweat dropped)

Yoh : Well then, please review!


End file.
